The Sound of Pulling Heaven Down
by MissCarolynn
Summary: Lily is trying to grow out of her role as the baby of the family. Scorpius is deciding which side he needs to take whilst under careful watch from the wizarding world. What happens when their two worlds collide?
1. The Sound of Pulling Heaven Down

Scorpius sat on his bed and looked around his room. He was in the middle of packing for his 7th and final year at Hogwarts. Lying back he ran his hand through his hair sighing. This would be the final year that he had everything sorted. After he graduated from Hogwarts he had some big decisions to make. He felt like the entire wizarding world was watching his every move. Would he join the small amount of deatheaters that had been rumoured survived the war so many years ago, or would he come to his senses and join forces with the aurors and the order? Many also whispered about what the infamous Draco Malfoy would think about his darling son teaming up with the Potters to fight against his own family.

Scorpius was sick of it. This was his life, why should everyone have to obsess over him. He knew he was a Malfoy, heir of one of the most powerful wizarding families but he was fed up of people staring at him as if he'd just explode and start to perform unforgivable curses on everyone around him.

He stood up off his bed and pulled out photo album from a small space underneath his bedside table, his name written across the front in his own curly scripture in Slytherin green ink. He opened the first page and saw his mother and father smiling up at the camera, a small version of himself at only a few hours old in her arms. The next pages showed various photos of himself growing up. At Christmas's with his extended families; the Potters and Weasleys. He could remember his father's lectures about how he shouldn't trust this part of this family and he shouldn't associate himself or the Malfoy name with them. However Scorpius knew it was the _right_ thing to do by respecting these people regardless of wealth, blood or power but everyone else had other expectations of him as a Malfoy and Scorpius was torn between the two choices. He had spent a few holidays with them to his parents dismay and secretly enjoyed himself, whilst telling his parents he wanted to get to know them and spy inside their lives in case anything ever went wrong for the Malfoys.

He shoved the photo album to the bottom of his trunk, underneath his robes and slammed the top shut. Why did life have to be so complicated?

***/\\/\\***

"Get the hell out of my room Al!", Lily screamed pushing him with all her strength towards the door, "Dad! Make him get out!"

Al laughed as his little sister tried to make him move. "I like your leg-warmers Lil" he taunted.

"They're in fashion! Dad!" She screeched again.

"Albus, you're an adult now. Stop winding up your sister. You should know better" Harry groaned hauling himself up the stairs and into join the two siblings in Lily's room.

"Ok! Ok! I'm leaving. I just wanted this" he admitted grabbing a quill of the desk under the window as he left the room.

"Lily", Harry began as he put his arm round her and sat them down on her bed, "You shouldn't let him get to you. You know he doesn't mean it, he just thinks it's his role as your older brother to annoy you a bit".

"Well it's not! I'm going to be a 6th year now, when will he let me grow up?" Lily sighed leaning her head on her father's shoulder.

"Just give him time. You should be thankful that he's not really protective of you like James, cause then there would be three of us worrying after you" Harry laughed, scuffing her hair. She glared at him flattening it down and then leaning on him again. They sat in silence for a while, relishing the last few days before she left for Hogwarts with Albus and James left for his auror training.


	2. 2am Lovesick

'Dear Diary', Lily wrote in the dark bounded book her mother had got her to write down her year at school.

'School starts again tomorrow. I don't know if I actually am looking forward to it. I've had a pretty good summer even if Al has done my head in. I'll miss Mum and Dad so much. Christmas is so long away. I know I'll get constant letters from James making sure "No boys come near me". I know he cares but it's like I'm being smothered. I feel like I just want to do something – anything to get free and have a life of my own. I'm the baby of the family. I know sometimes I don't really help with that image the way I act but it's a role I've always had. This year I'm going to grow up into the young woman I should be. It's just so hard when I feel so lonely all the time. I mean I have friends just not people I feel I can completely trust with everything.'

Lily twirled the quill around her fingers, on hearing the clock charming, she signed the page and stowed the book under her mattress. She leant over and blew out the candle next to her bed leaving the room in darkness.

***/\\/\\***

Scorpius woke in darkness. The chiming clock most likely the reason he woke he thought. He pulled his wand from under his pillow.

"Lumos" he whispered into the dark. His room was exactly how he had left it the night before. He lay down listening to his own steady breathing for a while before hoisting himself up and leaning back on his headboard. Something glittering against the candle light caught his eye.

A necklace. It was hanging over the edge of a engraved wooden box he had owned for as long as he could remember. The necklace held a delicate gold star on the end of it. His mother's necklace. His father had bought it for her before Scorpius was born, he could remember him saying it reminded him of his mother due to her name Astoria. Scorpius could remember thinking this was incredibly romantic when he was a lot younger and dreaming that he'd one day have someone of his own to share a love as special as his mother and father had. Now he knew this wasn't the way the world worked. His father now spend hours just sat in his study and rarely spend time with him.

Scorpius glanced down at the watch on his wrist to view the time. Looking at the golden plated edge of the watch he felt his heart jerk painfully. Trying to focus on the watch face he saw it was 2am. He grabbed a shirt from the chair under his desk and took a thick clock off the back of his door. Outside his room he took a pair of warm shoes and quickly shoved his feet into them, pushing the laces in the sides as opposed to tying them.

Walking down the stairs of the mansion he spotted a vase of flowers at the bottom, he grabbed the bunch of flowers from it leaving it empty as he walked out of the door.

A few minutes later, Scorpius was stood beneath the moon which was partially blocked by the great oaks surrounding the mansion. He sat down on the maple bench, as he had done so many times before.

"Mother", he began. "I don't think I want to go tomorrow. I don't belong there. I know it sounds stupid but I hate having no friends. I just get stared at and no one has even bothered to talk to me over the summer. I know you'd understand. Life wasn't meant to be like this. I want to be able to run around, act stupid, make mistakes but everyone just watches me like I'm a stupid animal in a stupid muggle zoo. What kind of life is that, mother? What am I meant to do? I –I need you so much and you're not here"

Scorpius began to break down, he sank to his knees putting the flowers on the grass. His Father would be furious if he saw him like this. 'Real men don't get upset', he'd lecture. But he knew this wasn't true. His father used to be another man up until four years ago when both of their lives broke.

Scorpius began to pull himself together. He stood up wiping the dirt away from his trousers. Saying a farewell, he turned and headed back to his bedroom, walking away from his mother's grave.

***/\\/\\***

Lily woke up the next morning to the sound of her mother's voice.

"Lily, sweetie! You're going to miss the train if you don't get out of bed soon. Lily! Lily? James go and check your sister is ok".

Lily groaned and threw the duvet off her body.

"I'm coming!" She yelled back towards her closed door. 'No', she thought, 'No shouting. I'm going to start to act like the new mature grown up me'. She walked over to her wardrobe stretching out her aching muscles as she went. She selected a simple white blouse with an attached black jumper over the top, with a pair of black jeans. Waking up slightly, she sat in front of her mirror and quickly tied her hair into a messy bun.

'Quite adult looking if I say so myself', she thought before running out of her room and down the stairs.

She walked in the kitchen breathing in the smell of waffles and maple syrup. It was a tradition in the Potter household that the day they left for Hogwarts they always had waffles for breakfast. Her mother was stood at the stove preparing more batter, while her father was sitting at the table with a cup of tea and the Daily Prophet in his hands. Albus was scouting the cupboards for some chocolate sauce (which he still insists at his age, goes better with waffles than maple syrup) and James was double checking his briefcase to ensure he had all the essential paper work for his first day auror training.

"Good morning everyone, sleep well?" Lily asked as she swept into the room and took her seat near the window. Harry raised his eyebrows over the top of the paper as he wondered what had gotten into his daughter.

"Erm, fine thank you sweetie. What's the matter with you?" He asked trying to be as kind as he could in such an odd situation.

"Can't a daughter enquire about her family well-being?" Lily replied. "Well, I've decided that now I'm a 6th year and almost an adult of 16 year old, I should start acting like the mature person I am inside. "

She was interrupted by a slight knocking on the window, looking up she noticed an owl at the window. An owl that belonged to Ana, who was her closest friends at Hogwarts. Grabbing her plate and a fork Lily dashed outside to unattach the letter from the bird's legs.

Ginny Potter turned around from the stove and looked across at her husband and two sons who looked as confused as she felt.

"Did that just really happen?"

***/\\/\\***

A/N: I forgot a disclaimer in the first chapter, but I'm hoping to go back and edit it. So in case you were wondering, I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters :'(. Also the name of the fic is a song title by Blue October (Give it a listen!). I hope that the characters are getting a bit more depth, if not I while make sure they do next chapter :).

Please R/R! Thanks for reading!


	3. Fairytale

A/N ""= Speech, '' = Thoughts :D

***/\\/\\***

I pulled my trunk towards platform 9 and ¾, while my father walked by my side carrying my russet coloured bird in her cage. I'd had Lyra since my first year at Hogwarts. I named her traditionally with a name related to astrology, Lyra being a star which is situated around the "Summer sky" constellation. My mother used to spend hours with me watching the stars and teaching me which was which. My father sometimes used to join us, in the months leading up to her death he was with us almost every night. Now even saying Lyra's name almost causes him to break down.

"Thanks Father" I said, unsure of how this goodbye should go. He hasn't waved me off since she was still with us.

"Scor" He began, his voice already beginning to falter, "I know over the last few years I've not been the father I should have been but I want to change. It's just been so difficult since your mother… left us. I've realised that focusing on trying to get her back or even trying to blame other people isn't worth it if I means letting you down. That's not what she would want."

At first Scorpius didn't know how to react. 'Four years is long time to get used to him acting like this' Anger flashed through his brain, 'It took him this long to realise he was hurting me? On that day I lost not just my mother but both of my parents'. Looking back up at him, the anger left. 'Although he's messed the last few years up, aren't we essentially going through the same emotions? We do need each other. I'd rather face the rest of my life with someone to talk to rather than having an empty existence like I'd had due to him'

Scorpius didn't realise what he was doing until it had happened but he found himself throwing his arms around his father, embracing him. Draco's body quickly tense in shock and he looked around checking if there were many people around to see us. After a few seconds he relaxed and rub Scorpius' back in a comforting gesture like he used to when he was young. After a while they released each other took a step backwards.

"I know that I'm a 7th year now and I'm an adult now, but I still need you dad" Scorpius told him.

His father smiled back at him with a sort of sad smile.

"Go on Scor, the Express will be leaving in a minute. You don't want to spend the autumn stuck with an old man like me. Will you write to me – like you used to?".

Scorpius returned the smile, "Of course I will. See you at Christmas"

"See you at Christmas," Draco replied as his son started to move towards the train.

***/\\/\\***

Lily glanced around the station looking for her friends. She failed to spot them among the crowds of people on the platform. Sighing she went and stood back with her family.

"Ahh, Lily. There you are," her mother began wrapping her arm around Lily's shoulder, "I was just telling Albus that I hope to hear from you at least once every fortnight, more often if possible. You know how much I miss you when you're away"

"Mum, I'll write every time anything slightly interesting happens" She replied hugging her goodbye. Next Lily turned to her father, who shuffled her hair, messing it up like a tradition before pulling her into a hug.

"I'm going to miss you so much Lil. I hate do this, waving you off. I just want to grab you and take you home where I know you'll be safe and can't get up to so much mischief," He laughed, "This year you stay away from that forest! I don't want to hear you've been decapitated by an evil tree or anything like that and for every detention you get, you'll lose a galleon of your Christmas money"

"What?" Lily gasped, "That's not fair! I don't mean to get detentions. The professors just have it in for me"

"I think that sneaking into the potion's storeroom and blowing it up from the inside," He held his hand up to stop her from interrupting, "Accident, or no accident is worth a detention."

"Hmph," she replied, "I guess I might sort of see their point. I'll do my best this year, but no promises". She laughed while giving her father a peck on the cheek.

"Lil, come over here a second" She heard her older brother, James whisper. She walked over the short distance towards him and heard her parents divert their attention towards Albus.

"Yeah, James. What's up?" She asked.

"I know you think I'm over protective but I just worry about you. This year I'm not going to be constantly owling you and checking you're ok, but on one condition".

The news was exciting to Lily, last year her brother scared a group of first years out of their wits, while he tried to get into the castle grounds attempting to check on his sister.

"What's the condition?" She questioned, starting to consider it could possibly be even worse than being stalked by him.

"You wear this," he replied, pulling a small box out his pocket. He opened it to reveal a delicate silver bracelet with a small charm attached to one of the links. The charm was in the shape of butterfly, one of Lily's favourite animals for as long as she could remember.

"If you hold the charm and say my full name, I'll know and I'll be there straight away. I've heard rumours that, well that things are going to change again. I want you to use it if you ever feel in danger, even if it's a false alarm or you think you're just being silly. But most of all I want you to use it if a boy comes near you"

"James!" She exclaimed hitting him

He laughed and continued, "Honestly, I need to know you're safe. The world isn't the nice safe place you think it is. Plus, I'm serious about those boys! No lad is going near my little sister"

"James, shut up and help me put it on," She retorted, deciding arguing with him about it wasn't the best idea.

A few minutes later she was saying goodbye to her family and getting on the train with Al, the new bracelet securely attached to her wrist.

Standing next to the door to the train, she pulled the window down, leaning out and waving to her parents and James as the train pulled away towards Hogwarts. Sighing as they disappeared into the distance, she bent down to grab her bags and quickly turned hoping to find her friends before all the spaces in the carriages filled up.

In her rush she didn't notice the body crossing the hall behind her. Her bag hit his leg causing her to drop it and then she tripped over it as it lay on the floor.

Lily closed her eyes waiting for the pain of the floor against her body but it didn't come. Instead, she felt strong hands grabbing her waist and hoisting her up. Everything happened so fast and yet it felt like it was slow motion at the same time. After the mystery saviour stood her up, back on her feet, she took a deep breath and turned around.

***/\\/\\***

Scorpius found the carriage that his 'friends' normally occupied. Looking inside he noticed that all the seats were full, due to 2 girls who were practically drooling over the people he spent his time with. Groaning, he turned back around and headed down the other end of the train, hoping the carriage he had seen early was still empty. He had no time for fawn over girls, especially ones he knew his friends didn't care about. They had a reputation for being players, the worst of even the Slytherin house. He'd spent years following them round as he didn't really know anyone else and they were the only people who seemed to not be interested in the 'Which side will Scorpius join – Good or Bad?' debate, that everyone else was obsessed with. He knew they only wanted him with them due to his family's reputation and they didn't really care about him, but that was fine.

Scorpius steadied himself as the train lurched forward, then continued to hastily move down the narrow corridors of the Hogwarts Express. Day-dreaming he moved passed one of the doors to the train and felt the impact of a heavy bag collide with his thigh. The bag dropped out of the person's hands and before they realised what had happened they were tripping over it and heading towards the floor. Scorpius quickly dropped his own bags on the floor and grabbed the person before they hit the floor. A wave of red hair flew past his eyes before he could register who it was he saved. He helped the girl to stand back up and get her balance when she turned round and looked in his eyes.

"Scorpius?"

***/\\/\\***

A/N: Thanks for reading and a very big thanks to HorribleHolly and tez-chan who gave me my first reviews for this story.

Please R/R :D

Carolynn


End file.
